The Bonnie Chronicle I: Awakening
by angelicwings1
Summary: Back from the dead, bonnie must now cope with living as a vamp witch. all she wants to do is get her life together, with out romance or Elena, but with a certain bad boy, lurking. seeking her help will be harder than he thought
1. part 1

**So i'm not good with writing vampire diaries stories or writing in particular, but i tried. when i get the chance i will upload , anyway make sure to leave a comment and give me some ideas if you have any.**

* * *

It's the year 2020, mystic falls have changed, ever since bonnie died. Mystic falls was never the same, the vamp gang tried to kill as much blood sucking zombies as possible, but they kept coming back. So the gang had no choice but to run away and hide. Without their witch they were helpless, and miserable. Some wondered if it was the right thing to do, awakening Elena from her sleep at the cost of her life.

They were selfish, they didn't care. Especially Damon, all he wanted to do was bring his lover back, but now that she was back, He felt different. See when Elena left he was so depressed, but then he and bonnie got closer and she showed him how to be a human again. She loved everything about him, and never ask him to change. So than why? Why did he do what he did, why did he let her die when his mother threaten to kill them both, why didn't he picked her.

While thinking about this he fixed his coat in the mirror. It was a long black coat, Elena thought it would look hot on him so he bought it. "Look at you, you're nothing but a coward" he says

"Bonbon will be so angry at you if she was alive, matter fact I wouldn't be so surprise if she burn you alive", he turn from the mirror and grab his gun, than he walk out ready for another day of zombie killing. "Damon, we're heading down to the old Lockwood mansion, turns out Liz had put a spell on it, preventing supernatural from entering" Stefan says

Damon scuff while running "If you haven't notice brother, we're all supernatural, so how will we enter"

"Simple, before bonnie died she allowed the spell to accept us", when he said Bonnies name he hesitated a little, he hope Damon didn't catch it, but he did. Damon roll his eyes "I told you this before Stefan, I'm over her so you can stop with the hesitation every time you bring up her name" Stefan didn't by it, but he drop the topic because they have more important things to worry about.

"You need to get here as soon as possible, you know mother knows your every move. So does her friends"

"Yeah, I get it. Now leave me, I have some zombies to kill", when Stefan hang up, Damon took his gun out to fire. " I've been waiting for you guys, just so I can kill yah" he says before attacking them

 **Elsewhere,**

While the moon appear and shine above, an old coffin by the woods stands alone. The trees sway to the wind song, and two werewolves dance in a battle, unaware of the danger ahead. Suddenly one wolf was injured, and the smell of blood lingers in the air. A whisper is being heard by just one person, and that person is someone new to the supernatural world. All of a sudden her eyes open, her beautiful hazel eyes shines with a mixture of yellow before it turns black.

At last her coffin opens, making her get up, while enjoying the wind caressing her skin. She was confuse as to where she was, and lost because she couldn't find her way. That never stopped the moon from shining its ray, making her chocolate skin glow with radiance. While she searches for food, she suddenly smelt blood. Hungrier than before she races to her prey, but stops when she notice who was behind the two wolves.

Earlier, when the coffin opens, Damon thought he smelt someone familiar. At first he thought he was imagining things, but when he smelt it for the second time. He killed his last pray and ran, he ran like a child wanting to eat his desert. He ran until he came to a clearing, there he saw two werewolves going at it, but that didn't bother him. Happy he waited by the trees, he didn't have to wait too long when she appeared. He was taken by her appearance, _wow she looks hot,_ he thought

Surprise and confuse she stood to think, when words didn't come out, he just gave her a wink. "Took you long enough" he says to her, before running past the wolves, to give her a hug. Before he could hug her, she gave him a migraine, but what she didn't know was it wasn't just him that would be affected with her witchy witch power. He held his head, which was pounding from the pain before turning to watch her, who was already leaving. she felt good, she felt powerful, like no one could stop her, but she stops when he spoke " welcome to the dead, my little witch", before running away.


	2. part 2

**So i was half asleep while writing this, i hope i didnt do a bad job. in this chapter i wanted to show how much being betrayed and dead changed her. i wanted Damon to piss on himself. if you have any suggestion ideas for the other chapters let me know and i will add it :)**

* * *

Bonnie was angry, hurt, and disgust. The one thing she didn't want to become, has come true. She cursed her luck and Lilly. _**It was all that damn women fault,**_ she thought unaware of her attitude adjustment. She raced all the way to her house, well what's left of it, and stood there just staring. She couldn't believe that the house she grew up in was ruined, crumbled to the floor like dead bodies. Panicking she ran towards it searching for the thing dear to her. "Where is it, it should be here" she says, her voice a little shaky. She dig, throw, and scatter as much as possible searching, until her nails bleed. It wasn't a surprise when it healed on its own. "It's gone" she says, she felt dejected and somewhat angry. Angry at kai, angry at Elena and her friends, angry at Damon, and especially his mother. "They took everything from me, these so call friends. They don't care about anyone, but themselves" she says a little too dark.

At this moment, bonnie felt like killing something, anything to cool the darkness in her heart. She heard a footstep coming towards her, she didn't even spare that person a glance. She didn't need to since she could sense him. She could hear the person making some animalistic sound, this made her smirk "you are messing with the wrong girl today" she says, slowly getting up. Her ones hazel eyes were a little darker than her usual color. She looked possess like the time Emily controlled her body. Her long hair untangling themselves from the ground, giving her that Rapunzel look.

The zombie werewolf seeing bonnie face, turns back around to leave, but bonnie didn't give him any chance. "You are not going anywhere, because you will be my target" , the zombie even though was dead, felt some type of emotion, bonnie said some spell under her breath. Making the zombie levitate, she watch as the zombie tries to move its legs, but that soon fell of his body, and onto the floor. "you poor thing I should make your death a little easier" she says before calling some crows, when they came, she somehow was able to command them to do what she said " go on little birds, eat him. Don't leave anything behind", bonnie watch the birds eating the zombie, even though she killed something that still didn't stop her thirst.

She walk away from the scene and went about to search for another zombie to kill. Elsewhere, Damon leaned on the tree finally getting his mind together "dang it!, that took longer than the usual" he says

"What?" Stefan said in his radio

"Nothing, just a bird attacked me" he said, but he soon drops it when he heard a scream, "what was that" Damon says, "what was what? What's going on Damon?"

Damon knit his eyebrows together before telling Stefan he will call him later. He killed the last zombie who was crawling away, and ran to where he heard the noise. when he reached the area, he saw massive zombie body parts lying on the ground. "talk about massacre, who could have done all of this" he said to himself, he walk further along and spotted someone, that someone was none other than bonnie. "bonnie" he whispers, watching her kill another zombie

He smirk before clapping " who needs a team when you have our favorite witch on ourside" he says walking towards her, bonnie ignored his comment and levitate another zombie, she said a couple of words under her breath before they were put on fire. "ooh!, I didn't think you had it in you, to kill someone so crucially"

"Well I learn it from the best" she says walking past him

Damon smile "thank you" , he walk closer to her to converse with her when she used her powers to pin him to a tree. "why are you following me Damon" she says, her face a few inches from his

"Well isn't this sweet, little judge think she's all bad. I like it" he says which only made bonnie raise her hand to chock him. "I'm not in the mood to play your little sarcastic games. Right now I want to kill you and my so call friends." , she tighten her hands on his neck to prove a point. " I want to burn the inside of your mom's intestine, feed it to my crows, maybe torcher her a little before killing her" while she was talking Damon felt a chill run through his spin, he was surprise that the sweet loving witchy they all love could be so malicious. To Damon, it felt like forever since bonnie chock him, he was surprise he was starting to loose oxygen. When bonnie saw how pale he was really turning, she smirk before dropping him. She turn to leave, but stop " if you know what's best for you Damon, you would stay far away from me as possible."

When she left, Damon was coughing, glad to breathe again. He sat on the floor, stunned. "What have I done" he says,


	3. part 3

**As the story progress we will get in depth with what happened, and how bonnie became a vamp/witch. bonnie and Damon relationship and their connection. since in the book, they had this sort of connection that made them feel each other pain, i want to do something similar to that. you will see soon**

* * *

Bonnie walk to the shelves and grab a wine, before pouring it in the glass. She use her powers to turn the radio on, than she turn it to the classic music channel. She hum's to herself and sat down drinking her wine. "Classic, bonnie, you can't keep me from my own house" he says, but bonnie continue to ignore him. _**Salvatore, they are a bunch of work,**_ she thought closing her eyes and going to memory lane.

 **Flashback**

"Come on bon bon just a sip, I promise I won't suck the life out of you" he says smiling, while wiggling his eyebrows. Bonnie giggles, she just loves when he does that, it's so sexy " fine Damon, but if you go over your limit, I will burn you alive and bring you back and do it all over again" , he smiles giving her a challenging look before picking her up, and taking her to his bed room. "So are we going to do this" he asks

"Yes"

"Good, because if you said no, I would have forced you on the bed and tie you up. Having mind blowing sex until you're too weak to leave." He whispered, making bonnie all warm inside

"Than what are we waiting for , catch me if you can" she says before running

 **End of flashback**

"You know I can feel your excitement bonnie, I knew you couldn't resist my charm" he says from outside, bonnie roll her eyes and whispers something under her breath. She smirk when she heard Damon scream in pain.

Elsewhere, Stefan was worried about Damon. He was surprise he hasn't come back yet, I mean usually he would be here bragging about his killing and coming to Elena open arms. Speaking of Elena, he turn to see her pacing about, checking the window every two second. He realize she hasn't changed a bit, just her face has lost her baby fat, and was replaced with an unlined face. He remembered like it was yesterday when Damon brought Elena back to their house as a surprise for his birthday.

 **Flashback**

"Thank you Caroline for putting this party for me" he says hugging his best friend, "I would do anything for you" she says hinting something "besides, it would be a total waist and an unhuman thing, if you didn't have one" Stefan smirk before grabbing a drink. While drinking he was met with matt who wished him a happy birthday "feels like old times, huh" he says

"Yeah, when Elena use to throw us a party for our birthday"

"Yeah, but she's not here anymore. It's not the same" he says sadly

Stefan agreed with him, now that Elena out the picture. To him it felt like years he met her. Who would have thought that the girl he met in the grave yard would become a vampire, and be sealed for eternity at such a young age. He felt guilty for bringing her into the supernatural world, but he can't do anything about it now. "Cheer up Stefan, it's your day. You don't want people to think you're not having a good time at your own party, now do you", Stefan smile before raising his glass "cheers to that"

Alark seeing him asks if he's seen Damon and bonnie. He shook his head wondering the same thing. Just when the party was almost over, the doorbell rang "who could that be"

"probably bonnie and Damon" , Caroline walk to the door, happily " what took you guys so long, I thought you guys wouldn't ma-" she never got to finish when she saw someone she didn't think she would see again. "GUYS!" she says getting Stefan and the rest of the gangs attention, they walk to where Caroline was asking her if everything was alright, when they spotted an old friend "Elena?" they say

She smiles before saying "I'm back guys"

 **End of flashback**

"I think something is wrong, maybe his injured" she says

"I agree with Elena, we should probably go search for him"

"What's the point, his brain probably being eaten by them anyway" Matt says annoyed

"What's your problem Matt, can't you be a little worried about him"

"Why should I Elena, he didn't care about bonnie, or her feelings. I'm tired of everyone ignoring the fact that Lilly killed her, all because of him"

Elena looked down with guilt, 'his not to blame Matt, it's my fault this happened. And every day I will have to live with the guilt" she says, her voice a little shaky

Matt felt bad for bringing this upon her "don't take the blame for him Elena, you didn't chose to leave her, he did. You have nothing to do with this"

"But still I'm half to blame for it" she says

While everyone was busy, they heard the knob twist, this made them alert, but they soon stop when they realize who it was "Damon" Elena says

"What happened to you?"

Damon just stare at them before saying "judge"


	4. part 4

**SO HERE WE GET A LITTLE INCITE ON THEIR RELATIONSHIPS, AND IN THE FUTURE WE WILL GET MORE, I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING ACTION SCENES SO DON'T COUNT ON IT TO BE GOOD. ONCE AGAIN IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE**

* * *

"Judgie? Damon you're not making any sense"

"What he mean to say Stefan is bonnie" Caroline says

"What could bonnie possibly do to offend you Damon, are you forgetting she's dead"

"No shit Sherlock, as I was saying judgie is alive and may I say we are not on her good side" he said popping a grape in his mouth. The gang were taken by surprise 'you must be joking right"

"Matts right, there's no way bonnie alive"

"But you guys, Damon wouldn't make up something like that, especially about bonnie" Elena says

"I don't know, I mean why we should believe him. It's bad enough that bonnie is dead, but to lie that she's alive is too much"

"Believe what you want golden boy, but the witch is alive, she's just a little different"

"Different as in how Damon"

Damon shrug before using hand gesture to back his statement "she's more of a belle mix with Tess"

Caroline gasp "no, please don't tell me

"you got it blondie"

Everyone understood what he was talking about except alark, " can someone translate please" before one of them could respond, they heard an explosion near by. "well isn't this sweet, I guess mother dearest has come to play" he says

Elsewhere, bonnie got up and took her clothes of leaving just her bra and underwear. She felt free, and powerful. Unleashing all that power from her small body really takes the cake. Walkng up the stairs she suddenly remembered Damon when he hesitate to save her from the truck.

 **Flash**

Bonnie look at Damon in the eye "you hesitated didn't you", she stared at him longer than he would like, giving him that, how could you look. Damon who was removing the stake from a vampire heart looks at her and shrug "I may have, but I saved you didn't I" he says

"I can't believe you Damon, this is the second time you've done this. I thought we were friends" she says, Damon could see her eyes were full of hurt, he felt something in the pit of his stomach. " you told me, you wouldn't do this again, but I guess our friendship means nothing to you, as long as your precious Elena is back ", when she says this she turns around to walk away from him, Damon feeling guilty calls her name, but she refuses to stop so he ran in front of her. "I'm sorry"

 **End flashback**

When she reached the stairs she saw Damon room, it made her unease for some reason. She walk to the room and open the door, then she walks in. she could see the wind blowing his curtains and pictures of them both together.

 **Flashback**

Bonnie was on a date, after killing vamps throughout her life Caroline thought she needs to have fun. So she took her to the clubs, and there she met a man name Derek. He was tall, handsome and funny. They hit it off right away, and he even asks her out on a date. Witch bonnie happily accept. So now here she was with the cute man from last night. Besides the text messages from Damon everything was going well. Well that was until Damon walks in and made himself comfortable. "Well look who we have here" he says grinning, bonnie roll her eyes "what are you doing here Damon"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I decides to take my beautiful date out to dinner", bonnie looks at the girl, she had to admit she was pretty, burnet, round face, petite body with nice boobs. She felt a little jealous, but she tried not to show it. "Right, if you haven't notice Damon your intruding on our date, so you can go now" she says annoyed, but Damon ignored her smiling "what's that judgie you want us to join you. Don't mind if we do" he says grabbing two seats and sat down. Her date was a little uncomfortable, he asks her if she knew him. Before bonnie could answer Damon answered it for her, saying bonnie and him go way back since she was in diapers. And that they even had a love and hate relationship. When he said this, bonnie was about ready to kill him, but because she didn't want Derek to think of her as the violent type, she stay cool.

When he excuses himself to use the bathroom that gave her the perfect opportunity to get back at Damon. "What is your problem Damon, why are you bent to ruin my date" she says

Damon turn to look at his date before commanding her to go to the bathroom, and freshen up. As soon as she got up, he turn to bonnie "why judgie, what made you think that"

"I don't know who your trying to full with that Damon, but I know you wouldn't drive all the way to new York for a date, especially when I know your still hung over Elena", Damon glares at her saying you don't know me judgie, bonnie lean back on her chair "oh I do, are you forgetting I'm your best friend. I know everything about you", Damon lick his lips "really, well as a friend I would like to say that your wrong about many thing. For one I didn't drive here, I ran, and two I've been done with the whole Elena thing for a while now"

"I don't believe you Damon" she says leaning closer to the table

"I'm serious judgie, do I have to prove it to you" he says, but she still gave him that look. He sighs before standing up, than he lean his body towards her, looking at her straight in the eyes. Bonnie confuse, didn't budge. She could feel his breath on her face, and her heart beating. He smirk and grab her chin tilting it a little, than he puts his lips on hers. When he did this bonnie was surprise, but she soon realize what was going on and tries to move away. Damon, refuse to let her break the kiss, so he held her hands and chin in place. He pour everything he was feeling into the kiss, making bonnie melt.

"You should have told me you like someone else, instead of leading me on" the voice said, both parties look at the person. Bonnie surprise tries to explain, but Derek didn't want to hear it. He told her that it was fine and then said he will leave. When she saw him leaving, she got up to chase after him, but she soon realize Damon was still holding her. Angry she kick his leg, making him let go of her hand, and then she slaps him, calling him an ass.

 **End of flashback**

Bonnie frown she said a few spells and the lights came on "It's impolite to mess with people memories Tess" she says, making her appear


	5. part 5

**So as you can see tess will be trap with bonnie for a while, they both will have to learn to help one another cope with their punishment. this first few chapters is about her coping to her new life, while remembering her past. I'm thinking about letting one of them come see her in one of the chapters, so she can show them something, just dont know who yet**

* * *

Tess smirk, before sitting on the bed. "Now that wouldn't be fun now would it bonnie"

"What are you doing here Tess, shouldn't you be in hell or something"

Tess laugh, "I realize going to hell with salis would be a waist. After all I'm a good witch", bonnie roll her eyes at that. See when bonnie died instead of going to the afterlife, the witches send her to a room. There, they interrogated her, and told her about the wrong doings she's done. Bonnie couldn't see their faces, but she knew they were around her. One voice had tried to defend her, and that voice was none other than her great grandmother Emily.

 **Flashback**

" I admit my granddaughter have done some stupid things" she says glancing at bonnie, "but she has shown many bravery and save mystic falls.", bonnie could hear them mumble and whispering amongst each other, one of them clear their voice before saying " I understand that Emily, but we can't just overlook the warnings we've signal to her. She chose to save that Jeremy kid and Elena. She chose to sacrifice herself when silas was involve. She used black magic and even release kai from the other side. She has cause so much trouble with the balance of nature, that we witches have no choice but to lock her soul up forever."

When bonnie heard that, she gasp "you can't seriously do that" she says

"We can and we will" another said, Emily who was listening decides to speak in favor of bonnie " she is a child, and as we all know, they do stupid things. I think she was just overwhelm in the moment. She was vulnerable, had no one to teach her the ways of controlling her magic" she says

"She is no child Emily, she knows exactly what she is doing, but I will admit if she had someone to show and teach her the ways maybe she wouldn't be making stupid mistakes like these"

"Your right ester, why don't we give her a trainer, to mentor her. If she abuse her powers like using black magic, this bracelet will drain her life force."

"I'm impress you came up with the idea Samantha"

"Thank you Mishaal" she says smiling

"That's enough everyone" the voice said, bonnie recognize the voice, she gasp "grandma" she says looking amongst the group. Sheela moved forward before smiling at her "bonnie" she says hugging her, bonnie hug her back crying. Once they were done with their emotional breakdown, bonnie asks her what she was doing here and why. Sheela just told her she would explain later. The other witches cough getting their attention before Sheela turn telling them that she was coming. She turn back to bonnie saying "don't worry, everything will be fine" bonnie felt relax when she said that, but frown when the witches brought someone forward.

"This will be your Trainor, I'm pretty sure you remembered Tess" she says, bonnie look at her, she looked very pissed to be chained together. "Why am I here" she asks

"you Tess, will be mentoring bonnie over there", Tess frown " why, I'm pretty sure bonnie has it under control" she says, the witches chuckle " hardly, she will need your help to train her powers, so she won't use dark magic", Tess scuff before rolling her eyes "it's funny how you guys thought of everything. We'll all accept one thing "she says

"And that is?"

Tess smirk "she's already tainted with dark powers. I can see it in her blood stream" she says before pointing to bonnie ' matter fact from what I can see she's been feeding her blood to a certain vamp boy that means, it won't be long before she's turn into one of them" she finished making Sheela and Emily become tense.

"You must be lying Tess, bonnie knows not to feed witch blood to vamps" Sheela says coming to her granddaughter, Tess told her if she doesn't believe her than check her neck. So she did, right on her neck, she saw a bite mark. "No, bonnie…why" she says still looking at it, before looking at her right in the eye. Bonnie felt insecure for some reason, using her hand she covers the mark.

"You know what we have to do sisters" the witches says before they all came closer to her and chant some words. Sheela knowing what they were up to protest, telling them to stop. But one of the witches trap her preventing her from doing anything. Emily on the other hand couldn't do anything to stop. She just stood on the side, watching.

All bonnie could hear were their chanting getting louder. She suddenly felt dizzy, she fell on her knees in pain. She could hear Tess screaming as well, she assume something was happening to her as well. Before she faint, she heard Emily saying she was sorry, and something about losing her humanity for good.

 **End flashback**

So because of the vamp bite, bonnie now has to deal with not having her humanity for good. Yeah sure she feels miserable, hate, and sadness, but those were the only emotion she managed to preserve. Tess on the other hand, has to deal with being the anker of both world. So her punishment was changed to this, and another thing they did was leave the bracelet on her wrist. So for every black magic she uses, her powers gets drain.


	6. part 6

**SO FROM WHAT WE KNOW BONNIE BECAME A VAMPIRE, BECAUSE OF DAMON. WE ALSO FOUND OUT SHE HAD HALF OF HER EMOTIONS TAKEN AWAY, LEAVING HATE AND SORROW IN HER HEART. DAMON ONCE AGAIN CHOSE ELENA OVER BONNIE, AND NOW TESS IS STUCK WITH HER. HOW WILL THINGS PLAY OUT FOR THESE GIRLS, WHO CANT STAND EACH OTHER. DONT REALLY KNOW, BUT I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING XD**

* * *

" So bonnie" she says stretching her name " how does it feel having the rest of your emotions locked in a Pandora box. It must be hard, right?" she says laying down comfortably, bonnie ignores her and continue meditating. " It must be hard right? That's how I felt when salis betrayed me. All I feel is emptiness" she says getting her feeling into it, when bonnie didn't respond she pouts "you know your no fun, I liked you better when you were human"

Bonnie once again ignores Tess, and continue meditating. She concentrate find peace in her mind, but she kept having flashbacks.

 **Flashback**

"Your covering for me" she says looking at Damon on her bed

Damon shook his head in denial "I'm not covering for no one, what my mother did was because of me. Not you, so don't you worry your little head witchy", Damon words to bonnie didn't sooth her at all, it just made her even more worried. "We have to do something Damon, these witches are no joke"

Damon got up and walk to her "I know that bonnie, I will deal with my mother. You just try to get matt to agree to help us" he says

 **End of flashback**

Bonnie open her eyes while frowning. She could hear Tess talking about salis once again, annoyed she try concentrating again, but instead had another flashback.

 **Flashback**

"What's wrong Damon" she says touching his arm

"Elena, we search her coffin everywhere, but we couldn't find it" he said walking to sit down, soon follow by Stefan. Bonnie sat next to him to comfort him "its ok Damon, we will find her, Elena is important to all of us, not just you" she says, but Damon remove her hand from his and got up "you don't understand bonnie, NO ONE DO!" he yells turning to face all of them

" I made a promise to her, that I will wait and keep her body safe" " I let her down" he says trying to hold his tears " my mother has her somewhere, maybe even torching her in her sleep. And all i do is wonder around like a lost puppy" he says alark touch his friend shoulder, and told him he is trying and so are they. They just need to be patient, "for how long, its been a month now, and we still cant find her. I'm nothing without her, alark. I promise to be with her for eternity"

When he said this Caroline look at bonnie. When she saw car staring she advert her eyes away to hide her tears. That didn't go unnoticed by Stefan, who frown at that. "Damon, calm down. Your making all of us sad "he says, Damon turn to his brother before looking at his friends, and then stare at bonnie, who refuses to look at him. Seeing the look on her face, made him feel guilty "bonnie I-"

"Its fine Damon, finding Elena is more important" when she said this her back was towards him " I think I can find a location spell in grams book. I'll go check" , she quickly grab her belongings and walk out the house, Damon was about to follow her, but Stefan held him back. " let her cool down, brother. Than you can talk to her" he says

 **End of flashback**

Irritated bonnie open her eyes. She got up and walk to her bed to sleep, but stop when she saw Tess still laying down "get of the bed I need to rest" she says

"Oh come on bonnie, we both can share. It's not like you haven't shared a bed with a girl before", bonnie ignored what she said. She was about to forcefully put her on the floor, when her teeth starting aching. She fell on the floor with pain. Screaming her heart out, this worried Tess a little "hey what's wrong with you" she says, when she got no response she tries to come near her, but bonnie told her to stay away.

Elsewhere, the gang heard a loud crash from outside. They look out the window to see none other than Lilly and her misfits "why are you hiding son, I thought I raised a hero not a coward" she says signaling her other kids to stand on each corner of the house to break the spell, on the house. Caroline seeing this asks what they were doing, and matt told her that he think their trying to break the spell bonnie placed in the house. Damon was un-phased by this "I didn't think you would play dirty tricks mother especially after we left you alone"

"Dirty, how unpleasant. If I remember correctly son, you started this war. I on the other hand was teaching you a lesson." She says before looking at Elena next to him "how does it feel having Elena back son. It must have been a dream come true, finally killing the witch that ties her life to your beloved" when she said this Damon marks appear, he was ready to go out there and rip his mom to shred, when Stefan grabs him . "Calm down Damon, don't let her get to you" he said

"His right, If you open that door, they will use a spell to enter, and when they do we will have no choice but to fight." Caroline says, Damon still pissed slam his hand on the wall. "Did I make you upset son" she says, Stefan being the positive one decides to intervene "I think that's enough mother, you know provoking Damon will only lead to bloodshed, so let's talk this over dinner"

"Dinner? I think that's a little too late for that Stefan" Enzo said standing next to Lilly, the gang narrowed their eyes at Enzo, before they look at the witches whose chanting got louder. They felt the earth shake, and a chill in the air. Suddenly one of the witches scream in pain, when the earth stood still, they were shock, especially the vamp gang, to see none other than bonnie standing in front of them, with blood all over her mouth. She turn to look at all of them, especially her friends. Then she turn to Lilly saying "SURPRISE TO SEE ME BITCH"


	7. part 7

**So this chapter was a little longer than i expected. but it won t be like this all the time**

* * *

Elena watching this from the window asks "is that bonnie", Damon still watching says "didn't I tell you, she's different", this made the rest of them agree.

Earlier, bonnie was in pain. The voices in her head wouldn't go away, " AAh!" she screams, while her vision getting blurrier by the minute. Her eyes were transitioning to a complete black, but at the same time bleeding blood. Tess, seeing this was a little worried. She asks her what was wrong, but bonnie was too much in pain to answer her. She held her side while on the ground saying "the chan ting, make it stop"

"What chanting? I don't hear anything" she says, but bonnie continues to repeat the same thing. While in pain, her powers started acting up, and her teeth starting aching for blood. "No I won't….i cant" she says trying to fight the hunger and the headache"

"You need to drink, in order to be better bonnie. You're a vamp now, deal with it" she says, bonnie glares at her screaming no, and that she won't ever drink. Tess roll her eyes "suit yourself, I was just trying to help you out". She said something under her breath making the blood bag appear. When bonnie saw it, she raced to get it. Tess smirks before lifting it up "nope, you made it clear you didn't want it" bonnie got up shivering like it was cold. She was breathing so hard " I can't control this, I need to do something" she says looking at her eyes that was pooling blood.

Tess sighs before giving in. she took something out before throwing it at her feet. "What's this?"

"This is a bracelet I made for salis, years ago to sustain his thirst. This is just a sample, I was going to make a real one for him later on after he chose me, but you know how that turned out." She thought before continuing "anyway, if you put it on, it will allowed you to at least, eat human food and control your thirst." , bonnie thought about it, before bending down to pick it up. Before she could, she felt a force pulling her. She tried fighting it, but the pull was too hard, causing some kind of earth quack.

Back to the present, she was standing right between them. It felt like time froze, her once bleeding eyes, were completely black. Seems like her dark side has taken over her body, she could smell, and hear their heart and blood stream running. This made her smirk, "what? no hello, or a welcome" she says, lilly and her children, were surprise " your alive?", bonnie look at lily before angrily glaring at her " Its funny, how I died years ago, and yet the wound is still fresh in my head" she says

 **Flashback**

Bonnie had finally found where Lilly was keeping Elena coffin. She told damon about it, and he quickly raced there. When he reached the place, he was extremely happy "ELENA!" he says racing to the coffin, he didn't even say hi to bonnie. At that moment whatever feeling he had burst. He got down on his knees and hug the coffin. Crying like a baby who had lost his favorite toy, " I'm so sorry Elena, I should have kept you some where far from my mother." He says " I promise you, I won't ever leave you again"

"Those are such sweet words, my son, but to bad it was for nothing" she said, bonnie and Damon became alert. The other witches were behind Lilly, waiting for her command. Damon got up standing closer to bonnie. "The game is over mother, I found Elena. So there's no way you can threaten me"

" I never threaten you my son, I'm simply teaching you a lesson" she says calmly before turning to bonnie " you and my son, killed the man I loved for years, he was finally back to me. Why would you do that son" she says, damon roll his eyes "that bastard deserve it, he wanted to kill us. So what do you expect, we stake him in the heart and ripped it out"

Lilly was not pleased with this answer, she called Nora and Mary and they both nod their head before chanting. "See Damon, I knew something like this would happen so I made precaution" she says

"What kind of precaution?" he asks

"See for yourself son"

She chant something, making them both tense. nora and mary bought elena body, this made damon angry. " I never knew you could play so dirty mother", this made Lily smile " I only play like this when you anger me" she says before lifting her hand and use her power to push bonnie against the wall. "DAMON!" she screams while holding her stomach, he turn to go after her, but he was held in place. He watched as fire surround her, and her trying to get out of it. Nora lifts elena in the air, getting damon attention " I wonder what will happen if I drop her, maybe her skull will break and she dies" she says

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT ELENA"

"Oh my, I see Elena is more important. I guess I can just kill the witch" she says turning to bonnie, she told Mary to increase the fire on bonnie, making her scream. Damon told her to stop it, but she didn't listen. Lily mocks damon and told him who shall it be, his former lover or his current girlfriend. Damon was in a dilemma, he wish he could save both girls, but how can he. He looks at bonnie who was pleading with her eyes, and then looks at elena lifeless body in the air.

Just then he remembered the promise he made to Elena. "Come on son who shall it be, elena or bonnie" she says, he could hear Nora counting down and the roof starting to crack because of the flames. As soon as she reached ten she drops elena, making damon rush to save her. Seeing this made bonnie look away, Valerie sadly watches bonnie, and realize something. When she made eye contact with bonnie, she sadly shook her head. Telling her not to say anything, "good bye bonnie, I will pray for you" lilly says before walking away follow by the others. The roof top finally crack, making it fall on the floor. One of the wood hit her head, and she fell unconscious.

The same time this was happening. Damon quickly catched Elena and escape. Once she was safe, he went back to go for bonnie, and when reached he found her dead. Regret filled his eyes, he got on his knees and cry, he cried until his eyes shed with blood.

 **End of flashback**

"You didn't care about me, or my chil-" she stops what she was saying and look at Damon. The thirst she felt from before came back. She scream in pain, making her friends very worried. Elena seeing this race out the house to help her, but bonnie raise her hand. Telling her to stay back, she basically pushed her with her powers. Seeing this Damon, rush to help her, "listen to me bonnie, I can help you" lilly says "right now, you're a new vamp, and you need blood. If you join me you can learn to control these powers and craving.

Caroline watching everything, object to Lilly proposal to her friend. She told bonnie not to trust anything she says, and to come with them instead. Bonnie now had enough quickly ran towards Lilly to attack, but Lilly quickly use her powers to throw her. "BONNIE!" Caroline says racing to her, she got up and started laughing than faster than anyone had seen she ran towards Lilly and bite her neck. She didn't care about the scream, or care when mary and nora tries to attack her. Still grabbing her neck tightly, she lift her face from Lilly neck before saying a spell "zamorozhuvaty", when she said this everyone freeze, the only thing that was moving was there eyes. she smile at her handy work, before going back to drinking more of her blood.

When she was completely through she push Lilly on the floor. "wow that was better than I expected, no wonder you guys drink so much blood." She says before going to her so call friends. They watch her carefully wondering what she will do next. Bonnie bend down to Elena before saying "nice to have you back, bitch. I should probably, rip your head out, but instead I will leave you a little present to remember me" she says before biting her neck. While Elena was screaming, bonnie was watching each of her friends, especially Damon. He was hurt and upset, but to bonnie it felt good, to see him in pain.

"How does it feel , Damon" she says letting Elena go, " are you angry… wait what am I saying you are. I can see it in your baby blue eyes" she says coming closer to his face. Damon looking at her could feel her hot breath on his face. She move closer and whispered something in his ears, before kissing him. Damon melted in the kiss, he was about to stick his tongue out when bonnie pulled away. She got up and said some spells making them unfroze " I won't kill you guys now, but next time you cross my path, I won't be so merciful" she said directing it to Lilly the most.


	8. part 8

**So i decided to add something from the book, and change it a little. Also i had to use julian from the show, but his plot is a little different. he will be the main villain here with Lilly and his children, but Valerie i don't know yet. I made this chapter long, because of the memory, but it will go back to its regular length. Anyway, i will be adding something from the original book and add something from the show, basically flip-flopping to create amazing ideas. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Damon was sitting on the porch, drinking, while thinking about what bonnie said to him. " I didn't care that you use me to forget Elena, but that day when you chose her, you not only lost me, but you lost another." She says " the next time I see Elena, I will make sure she stays dead", Damon upset throws the bottle making it shattered by Stefan feet, " I see someone in a happy mood" he says

"I'm not in the mood for a brotherly conversation Stefan" he says

"I wasn't going to, I just came to tell you that Elena is fine" he says ready to turn away, but Damon stops him. "How did you do it Stefan" he says dejected "did what Damon?"

"How did you choose between Elena and Katherine?" " I tried so many times, when I was with bonnie, tried to make things work, but I only hurt her because of my selfishness" he says, Stefan puts his hand on his brother shoulder to comfort him. he remember Katherine, how smitten he was, but later on fell for Elena innocents and kind heart " I don't know how, but I do know that leaving the past behind was the best thing for me" he says, before adding " we will find a way to get bonnie back on our side, don't worry", Damon hearing this protested by saying he wasn't worried, and that he will find a way to get the bonnie he love back. Stefan got up, saying he heard what bonnie said to him, and that he should probably go talk to her about it.

"Don't you think I know that, brother? She has a lot of explaining to do" he says angry

Earlier on, bonnie was walking away, while walking she staggered back, leaning on a tree. " w-why is m-my b-body s-so h-hot" she says throwing up the blood she had earlier. Her inside clenched together creating another pool of blood to arise from her throat. Then she throw it all out, causing her to breathe heavily. She closed her eyes trying to find anything that was wrong with her body, but she didn't see anything, just when she was about to walk away she fell on both knees and black out.

 **Flashback**

Bonnie with her hair in two braids, was doing a research at the library, the librarian had told her that the library will be closing in thirty minutes, so she plead to the lady to give her extra time. The lady at first was about to say no, but the look on bonnie face made her change her mind. "Ok, I will give you an extra twenty minutes that's all", when she said this bonnie thank her and get back to researching.

It was at the same time that a certain raven haired man appeared in mystic falls. He was searching for a certain witch. And that witch was none other than bonnie gramps. See Damon was bind by Emily spell to always protect the Bennett witches, but he couldn't do certain things with the spell still activated. He let his pet hawk go, letting it sore through the sky. "Make sure you find her, and give me the location" he says sitting by the bench. People who were passing by stared at him, some holding their child closer afraid of Damon. "I won't bite" he said to one lady walking by him, he smile showing his sharp fang. Making her scream calling him a monster, this made him laugh "humans are so stupid"

Just then he notice something wrong in the air. He could feel it in his blood, "I should have known they would follow me, but why are they going the other direction" he says quickly getting up, fast as lightning he followed the smell of blood in the air. He came to an old building a little far from the park. While walking he heard a scream. "Shit" he says

Meanwhile, bonnie almost done gets up to search for a book. She just needed the finishing touch to complete her research than she can go home. While searching she heard a growl, scared she turn to check her surroundings. When she didn't notice anything, she went back to her task, suddenly her eyes starting hurting and she started having visions of a werewolf ready to attack her. She calm down and turn to see the same wolf from her vision, standing there growling at her.

Bonnie was petrified, her legs couldn't move. She watch as the wolf walk closer to her, showing his sharp big teeth. " s-someone p-please help me", when she said this the wolf pounce on her, luckily she ducked, she quickly got up and ran with the wolf behind her. She scream shouting for help, she even call the librarian, but no one answered.

She turned to see the wolf gaining on her, and its claws extended. The wolf clawed at her back, making her fall, than it started to attack her. Bonnie scream in pain, while falling on the floor, while her wound started forming a pool of blood. The wolf seeing it, drank some of her blood enjoying the taste, bonnie while losing conscious could have sworn she heard the wolf speak.

"I've finally found you, now I shall take you to Julian" he said ready to grab her, but he was stopped by Damon knife. Stabbing him in the back, when the wolf stood up, he glares at Damon "YOU!" "I should have killed you when I had the chance" he said attacking him. Damon dodge the attack and kicked the wolf on the side, but that had no effect. His hawk clawed at the werewolf, injuring his eyes than Damon took out his gun, which had silver bullets and fired at his heart.

The wolf staggered back in pain, and then fall on the floor "well this was easier than I thought" he says, before turning to look at bonnie. He walk to her and kneel "poor thing, you didn't deserve this" he says before wondering what the wolf wanted with her. Quickly, he slit his wrist and woke her up. Then he told her to drink his blood. Since she couldn't move her body, Damon lifts her head and shove his wrist on her lips to drink. At first she refuses, but he told her if she wants to live she will drink, and so bonnie drink the blood.

After she finished, Damon told her she needs to rest, but she refuses scared that he will hurt her. Damon watching her big hazel eyes gave in. with a softer tone, he told her that he wouldn't hurt her. This convince her, and she closed her eyes. "So she is a Bennett witch, maybe I should kill her and get this curse lifted from me" he says, he was about to cut her throat when he felt a pull from his soul. "What the hell was that" he says confuse

 **End of flashback**

"I see you're awake, bonnie", the voice said, bonnie with her eyes open turn to Tess, who was eating pancakes. "You can eat?", tess stops and looks at her before telling her that she's a powerful witch she can do many things. "If that's the case, why are you still here" she says scuffing

"I maybe a powerful witch bonnie, but that doesn't mean I will go against the order of the high class witches. Besides look how that turned out for you"

" shut up" she says, making tess smile with victory, there was a long silent pause, before bonnie spoke up " did you bring me back" she asks making tess frown " no I didn't, somebody else did" she says, bonnie wanted to ask who, but she was stopped by tess " we have company, you probably might want to talk to him"

"There's nothing to talk about, he knows that"

"You sure about that?", she says, when bonnie didn't respond, she sighs before walking away to give her space. Bonnie sat up, making the blanket fall of her body, she was sweaty and could probably use a shower after throwing up all those blood.

"Those were my memories, but the others weren't mine" she says getting up

"That's because they are mine, judgie. Somehow you were able to access my memories" Damon says now sitting on top of the tree. Bonnie confuse wondered how she was able to, when she couldn't before "even as a child, you wanted to kill me"

"Hey, I was young and stupid. Besides I saved your life, that's something" he says smirking

"How come I don't remember this?"

"Your gramps block that part so you wouldn't be traumatized by what happened" "and boy were you scared" he says smirking

Bonnie frowns "shut up Damon, what are you doing here anyway"

"I have questions and you're going to answer than judgie"

"And if I don't"

"You don't want to find out" he says, bonnie just roll her eyes and cross her hands together.


	9. part 9

"What you going to do, kill me? Or maybe rip my heart out and feed it to the wolves" when she said this she laughs "are you forgetting that I don't take threats to lightly, there's nothing you can do to me, that I haven't dealt with". With one finger she said a spell, knocking Damon out the tree, she smile when he hit the floor breaking his shoulder bone. "Very smooth bonnie" he says fixing his shoulder, but bonnie ignores him and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I can see the love between the two of you" she says

"Go away Tess, I'm not in the mood", bonnie took everything of and walk in the shower. While walking Tess notice some tribal tattoo on her back "I thought you were the type that would never get a tattoo"

"I'm not?"

"Then look for yourself" she says bringing a mirror from the room. Bonnie took a look at her back, and was surprise to see a tribe tattoo, on her back all the way to her stomach. "h-how did I get this?" she asks "beats me, I just saw it today", bonnie check the tattoo a little longer before going in to shower. After she was done she got out only to throw up blood. "AAH!" she screams falling on her knees while holding her stomach, "what's happening to me? Why am I bleeding so much" she says before falling unconscious

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting this" Tess said looking at bonnie. She use levitation to pick her up, and put her on the bed. Just than Damon came crashing in from the window, this surprise Tess "bonnie!" he says running past Tess. He knelt beside her and search for any injures, when he didn't find any he became confuse. He tried waking her up, but she was out cold. Tess roll her eyes "she won't respond idiot, she's unconscious" she said

Damon still worried about bonnie, didn't hear Tess. He was too busy trying to use his and bonnie connection to get into her mind. "Come on bonnie, let me in" he mumbles concentrating.

Meanwhile, bonnie was lost. All she could see was fog, "where am I" she says looking around. When she didn't get an answer she decides to walk around, she walks until she saw a small light. She walk closer to the light and saw what looks like a child being held by vines. "What is a child doing over there", walking closer to the light, she tried to free the baby, but as soon as she did the light disappear taking the baby along.

"Bonnie" Damon says, making her turn around.

"what do you want Damon?'

"I was worried about you"

Hearing this bonnie turn away from him. She started walking away, but Damon grab her arm "listen bonnie, we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about Damon, I thought I already made that clear"

"Yes we do, right now I'm in your mind. If you won't answer me, than I guess I will get the answers from your memories" he says, bonnie knit her brows together in anger "you wouldn't dare Damon"

"Try me judgie", when he said this bonnie sigh giving in.

"You're still the same bastard I remember" she says making Damon hold his chest like he was shot

"Ooh, judgie learn a new word"

"Save it for someone who cares Damon" she says

"Anyway, are you going to explain to me, the reason why you kept it a secret all this time?"

Bonnie, seriously didn't want to tell him, but he had the right to know. Sighing she turn her back to him " I was going to tell you, after we found Elena, but I didn't know when that would be. Anyway, three month before I died I went to the old witch house to practice some spells.

 **Flashback**

Bonnie was sitting down looking over the grim books. She wanted to surprise Damon with something that he wished for his whole life, but could never have. "If I could just find that spell, than everything will be perfect" she says flipping over some page. She stayed there the whole day searching for a spell, any spell that can help her. When she couldn't find it, she hit her hand on the page spilling some of the water she had on the book. "No" she says hurrying to dry the water, just when she was about to give up, she realized there was another page attached to the last page.

Curious, she rub the pages together to loosen the page. Once it was free she saw written words and drawing that says pomer voskresinnya spermy. "This is it, I can't believe it" she cried happily, with little preparation she was ready. She cut her wrist and pour the blood in the circle, than she said the spell. At first the circle glow, but then it stopped. She waited and waited to see if anything else would happen, but nothing. Disappointed she went home to Damon, and they had wild sex. Four weeks later her period didn't come. She became worried, but when she started throwing up she realized what was happening. She was happy, but she knew she couldn't tell everyone until Elena was found again, so she kept it a secret.

 **End flashback**

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier" he says angry

Bonnie still didn't look at him says "how could I, at that moment Elena was your first priority. I didn't want to ruin your concentration on find Elena. Besides, I hinted it many time, like the time we were in bed and I asked you if you dream about having a family of your own. Do you remember what you told me Damon" she says

Damon advert his head, he remembered exactly what he told her. He remembered telling her how he dreamt on having two kids and a wife to come home too. How he would never treated his kids like the way his father treated him. He remembered everything, even when bonnie and him were joking around about teaching their son not to fall for double gangers and girls with pretty eyes. He remembered saying that and bonnie getting upset saying she has pretty eyes.

 **Flashback**

"This doesn't apply to you bon bon" he says looking at her sitting with her legs cross

"Yes it does Damon, if anything you should tell them to stay away from bad mysterious psychopath" she says pouting, Damon pretends to be hurt by her words. "Your right, I was a hot baddy" he says

"Your ego is over the top Damon"

"And that's why you love me" he says wiggling his eyebrows

Bonnie took a pillow from her side and hit him with it, making him protect himself. He told her to quite it before he gets angry, but she didn't care. She giggles while attacking him, saying she will make sure, their son doesn't become like him. Fast like lightning, Damon grab her hand and pull her forward, making her land on his chest. "He wouldn't be a Salvatore if he didn't have our mysterious vibe", that bonnie would have to agree on. He touch her cheeks lovingly, taking her breath away before giving her a passionate kiss " to bad that won't happen, because of me, you won't be able to have kids of your own" he says sadly

"Damon, its fine. I've told you this before, your happiness is my happiness. I love you even if you can't give me what I want, that won't change.", feeling touched Damon felt some kind of way, his heart felt at peace, he gave her a peck before telling her she needs to brush her teeth. "Way to kill the mood Damon" she says getting up to go to the bathroom.

 **End of flashback**

"I wanted that dream to become a reality. To be the first one to give you something, the others couldn't. So I would be the most memorable to you. Everything was going great, until the day I found Elena coffin and I ended up dead." She says, her tears wanted to come out so badly, but for some reason it was held back. She couldn't even cry to moan for her child death

"I could have prevented this from happening bonnie, if you had just told m-"

"Don't make me laugh Damon. If I had told you, would you have picked your child over the women you've loved for years. If you couldn't chose between me and Elena, how could I make you choose between your child and the women you promise to love for eternity" she says bolding her fist in anger

Damon walk closer to bonnie and hug her from the back. When he did this the same light from earlier appeared and engulf both Damon and bonnie before disappearing. "What was that?" he says turning to look at bonnie, but saw her know where to be found. Soon the fog started clearing, and Damon was removed from her mind. "What just happened?" he says looking at a sleeping bonnie.


	10. Chapter 10

**_So i was going to stop this chapter at ten, so i can move on with bonnie chronicle: Danger, theirs still many secrets and lots of explaining as to how hings happen in this chapter i will explain in danger. Also i didnt feel like going all the way to chapter 20 to much work. The new characters at the end will appear for a while, their from my story from watt-pad call shadow of the half-moon, i put pictures of how they look. I haven't even finished the story yet, i'm so lazy._**

 ** _But to give you a quick summary: zander mom and dad were killed by his neighbor who were vamps and happened to work for dean an original. he took zander sister, from him, and wants zander dead. back than he thought he killed zander, but what he wasn't expecting was zander linage being all wolves, well for the males in the family, It never pass down to his father. zander is half Chinese and black, he was founded by a wolf tribe who took him in and later teach him the ways of the wolves._**

* * *

Bonnie was about to wake up, when she heard something. It sounded like a heart, closing her eyes she uses her sense of hearing.

1….heart beat

2…..heart beat

Thre- just when she was about to get to three, she heard a cry. Opening her eyes she turn to see a mini her. Hunched in the corner. Bending down bonnie was about to touch her when her mini self says "don't let him get me" when she said this bonnie asked her who, before her small self could answer she vanish into thin air. This made bonnie alert, something wasn't right, or matter fact someone was in her mind. She search once again, but found no one this frustrates her. "What is going on here, I was sure someone was in here" she whispers, just than the fog turned to blood, it started dripping like rain.

Bonnie didn't like this one bit, if she had all her emotions she would be scared, but right now. She was unamused. "Enough with these games, come out or I will force you to come out" she says, she waited a while until she saw a baby floating in the air, when it turn around it had no face. She watch as the baby grew and grew until it was seven, before standing up. The now grown baby, points at her. "Me?" she asks, making it shook its head. It points again, until bonnie realize he was pointing at her stomach, before bonnie could ask a question the boy ran so fast that bonnie didn't see him. He ran until he jam into bonnie, making her get on her knees while holding her stomach in pain.

She staid like this for a while, before she was feeling better. Sweating, she look at her hand that was shaking before getting up to search for the boy. "Did he? No it couldn't be" she says lifting her shirt" their she saw a mark, not a tattoo mark, but what looks like a claw mark. It wasn't something big, but it was noticeable enough "why do I keep getting these weird marks on my body" if this is part of the witches punishment than this is not funny"

Meanwhile, Damon, was worried. Especially when she started screaming bloody murder, and hurting his ears. "Jeesh bonnie, can you put a cork in it" he says moving back while holding his ears. That didn't ease his pain at all. Bonnie kept screaming until finally she gave in, by that time Tess came up the stairs " I leave you two for one second and already someone is getting hurt" she says walking towards them

Damon glares at her "I'm not in the mood Tess" he says

"I see you can see me" she says

"Yes I can but I chose to ignore you" he says plain and simple

This made Tess roll her eyes "what an ass" she whispers but Damon heard it and thank her, Tess ignored his comment and walk towards bonnie. What she saw made her gasp, Damon walk to the bed to see why Tess was making that face, when he saw a whole bunch of blood, seeing this his eyes turn red and then jet black. " w-what is g-going on with her?" he asks restraining himself " this, it can't be… she really did" she kept saying

Damon was getting irritated with Tess sentence breaker "c-could y-you be more clear" he says now holding his mouth, biting down his lip to restrain his fangs. Tess turn to look at Damon before realizing something wasn't right, she points at him before saying a spell, trapping him in an invisible box. "Don't freak out, but bonnie is going into labor" she says making Damon pupil get smaller out of surprise.

Elsewhere, as soon as bonnie touch the mark, she felt magic. It wasn't the type of magic she would use, it was pure magic. Suddenly she had a vision, she saw blue eyes, blood, and a wolf with pure white skin, and the most beautiful eyes. When the vision cleared she felt exhausted, she looks down to see blood. Many blood, and the witches around her chanting, while chanting bonnie realize these were the witches that were dead. They chant a foreign language that she hasn't heard before making her stomach hurt, while holding her stomach she saw a young witch about her age, with red hair and a side bangs. She walk closer to bonnie and knelt down, telling her to push. At first bonnie didn't trust her, but something was telling her to so she did.

So while pushing she cried in pain, than she cried for the second time. Until finally she heard a cry in the air, tiered an weak she asks to hold her baby, but there was nothing there. "What is going on here" she says looking dagger at her. The young girl stood up and wore her hoodie " sleep, your child is alive, you will see him when you recover" she says, hearing this bonnie scream for her child, telling them to give him back, but they all turn and left her in the dark. While feeling exhausted, her body started shutting down, the next thing she knew she was asleep.

Meanwhile, a young man was watching the city from his balcony. His hawk made a sound informing him that someone was there, turning around the boy smile "how was your trip"

"It was very interesting" she says standing beside him

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he says now turning to look at her

"I can handle myself zander, I may be a ghost, but you're forgetting that I'm a witch"

"I know that, but your powers won't sustain for long, you need your body"

"I know, sometimes it's like I'm disappearing, I don't want that to happen zander" "i-I don't want to be apart from you" she whispers, turning away from him. Zander sigh before looking up at the sky I promise Esme, just like Layla I won't let you disappear, he thought


	11. Chapter Review

_**Ok so before I start this review, I would like to say that I wanted to add a family dinner moment with Damon Stefan and Lilly, well more like Lilly inviting them into her home, and I was also going to use the whole baby vessel thing, but boy was I surprise when I saw half of my idea I was going to do in this story on the show. Weird, I guess great mind think alike lol**_

* * *

Back to the review, I see that everyone is confuse on the last chapter, so let's get this started. I will explain what happen when bonnie was dying, a certain vamp did something. Bonnie, now alive didn't remember, so she assume her child died, when in fact he didn't. After bonnie drank Elena blood she started experiencing prego symptoms, the whole throwing up blood, the craving for blood, the fainting. And let's not forget her powers getting stronger, which we will continue to see in "Danger"

When bonnie was unconscious, a baby came to her, it grew and ran straight to her stomach. That was supposed to be a hint to her that she was still Prego, it was the soul of her child that ran into her stomach to be back in its vessel. As soon as he was in, she went into labor. You probably wondering how is that possible when she wasn't showing, but it was, her baby was still growing in her stomach, it just didn't have a soul because a certain vamp decides to save his soul. Bonnie clog her appearance so her enemies wouldn't find out, that she was Prego. So when she died Damon didn't know the truth. A certain vamp did, which I won't name until the next chapter.

The witches that circle her, were old witches, that's been dead for ages. Somehow they were summon to help bonnie with her pregnancy. That's when she saw a red hair girl, she will be another character of the story, until I decide to end her, you're probably thinking, why she didn't disappear like the other witches after the baby was born. Well at the end you found out that she was a ghost, which means she's as old as the other witches, powerful as well.

Anyway, bonnie mini-me appeared, scared. Saying "don't let him get me", she was trying to warn bonnie of someone, if you look back when bonnie was remembering Damon saving her life as a kid. A wolf mention a certain person name, it could be him little bonnie was talking about, but what would they want with bonnie, suspicious.

Lastly, the tattoo on her back, symbolize something very important. It means she is the only vamp alive that can bear a child, with anyone. As long as she wasn't claim, and apparently she's not. So that leaves one question, how was bonnie able to get her child soul back into her body? That is a question even I don't know.

* * *

 _ **SO I HOPE THAT ANSWERS EVERYONE QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER AWAKEN, THE NEXT CHAPTER DANGER WILL BE UP SOON. I THINK I WILL BE DOING REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTERS AT THE END LIKE I DID NOW, SO PEOPLE CAN UNDERSTAND.**_


End file.
